Pour une collègue
by SweetRebel
Summary: Et si un autographe pouvait changer ma vie ? J'imagine que c'est possible même si on ne s'y attendais pas.


Salut, moi c'est Céleste et ces chapitres me trottent dans la tête depuis longtemps. C'est une fiction que j'écrit avec ma meilleure amie qui est folle de Mathieu et adepte des fictions de ce genre, et on a décidé de la partager sur ce site avec vous. Il y'a donc 7 chapitres pour l'instant (que je trouve beaucoup mieux écrits et qui sont plus longs) qui n'attendent que vous reviews pour être postés ici.

Sur ce bonne lecture les petits pandas.

Chapitre 1.

Je marche tranquillement dans la rue, mon carton a dessins calé sous le bras. Ma mère m'a envoyée dans cette grande ville quelques semaines auparavant pour aller dans un nouveau lycée, elle pense que m'éloigner de chez moi et de mes rares amis pourrais m'aider a m'intégrer plus facilement, et a améliorer mes résultats. Je pense plutôt qu'elle veut se débarasser de moi parce qu'elle a du mal a me gérer, mais je peut la comprendre, et je lui en veut pas vraiment, c'est pas comme si j'étais facile a vivre.

Je marche donc avec des écouteurs vissés sur mes oreilles, sans prêter attention a personne quand je remarque que plusieurs personnes me dévisagent, j'ai l'habitude qu'on me regarde de temps en temps dans la rue ou qu'on me reconnaisse pour mes vidéos youtube (rien de bien fantastique, un grand nombre de chansons et quelques gamings. Je suis plutôt connue sur ce site, j'ai même un petit salaire qui paye une partie des frais de mon lycée privé et de l'internat, mais je fait ça pour le plaisir et on ne me reconnais pas très souvent) je m'arrête donc devant une vitrine pour détailler mon reflet mais je n'y voit rien de suspect. Une fille de petite taille avec de longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval, un t-shirt imprimé du logo d'un groupe de métal, une jupe noire, un collant filé de part et d'autres, des doc martens, un sac a dos plus gros qu'elle et une pochette encombrante et ornée de toutes sortes de dessins. Je ne comprend donc pas vraiment pourquoi on me fixe comme ça.

Je m'apprête alors a continuer mon chemin quand je vois un autre reflet a coté du mien, celui d'un homme, de stature légèrement frêle, pas très grand, un jean et un t-shirt tenue plutôt banale pour une journée d'octobre relativement chaude dans le sud. Une barbe de quelques jours, un sourire mutin, des yeux d'un bleu profond, des cheveux châtains et un borsalino noir posé sur sa tête, je ne peut réprimer un sourire en reconaissant ce reflet. Mathieu Sommet, sans déconner ? Ma meilleure amie aurais donné chaque organe qu'elle avait en double pour passer quelques minutes avec lui, et il est juste a coté de moi, j'imagine qu'il faut que je lui demande un autographe pour elle ou un truc du genre.

"Salut, moi c'est Violette, et je suis vraiment désolée de te demander ça, j'imagine que c'est chiant a force les filles hystériques et le reste mais ma meilleure amie me tuerais si je te le demandais pas et je tiens pas a mourir avant d'avoir réussi a faire tout ce que je voulais faire donc je me demandais si tu pouvais me signer un autographe pour elle ?" Dis-je d'une traite et en béguayant légèrement.

"J'imagine que je peut faire ça pour une collègue, comment s'appelle cette fille qui a l'air si dangeureuse ?"

Je pose ma pochette au sol et dit :"Elle s'appelle Anna". Puis je me met a fouiller dans mon sac en quête d'un stylo, et une fois l'objet en question trouvé je rajoute : "Une collègue ? Comment tu sais ça ?" Puis je lui tends le stylo et une feuille de papier, les premières notes de American idiot de green day se jouent dans mon sac, je décroche mon téléphone et m'éloigne de quelques pas du youtubeur en train d'écrire cet autographe pour prendre mon appel.

C'est justement Anna qui veut prendre de mes nouvelles :

"Alors cette ville est toujours aussi nulle que ça ?"

"A un point si tu savais, je ne supporte toujours pas les gens de mon lycée mais ça change pas d'avant. Je te rapellerais ce soir j'ai quelque chose pour toi je vais devenir la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde."

"Continues a rêver et appelles moi dès que tu peux hobbit de mon coeur." On se balance encore quelques insultes et je raccroche, puis retourne aux cotés du brun pour voir si il en a fini. Il est vautré sur le trottoir a coté de mes affaires en train de m'attendre calmement comme si on était de vieux potes. Je le remercie pour l'autographe.

"De rien ça m'a fait plaisir, et oui collègue, je te suis depuis un petit moment, et t'as une voix super."

Je me sens rougir, rien de personnel mais les compliments me mettent vraiment mal a l'aise, alors je lui répond avec une grimace : "J'savais pas que tu t'intéressais a ce genre de musique, je te voyais plutôt R&n'B et tout ces trucs."

"Je vais pas m'attarder sur ça gamine sinon tu pourrais le regretter, mais en même temps qui n'a pas un faible pour les rockeuses mystérieuses et mignonnes, j'adore les clichés tu savais pas ?"

"Donc je suis un cliché ? Et quel stéréotype je suis au juste ?"

"Aucun justement parce que regardes toi t'es vachement bizarre, tu es timide, et t'as l'air d'avoir du mal avec les compliments. Alors je pense pas que tu soyes un cliché."

Il a réussi a perçer a jour en quelques minutes ce que des gens ne prennent jamais le temps de découvrir. C'est plutôt effrayant. Vaudrais mieux que je m'en aille de toute façon si je veux pas qu'ils ferment les portes de l'internat sans moi.

"Euh, Mathieu faudrais que je m'en aille. A bientôt peut-être. Ou peut-être pas d'ailleurs. Enfin a plus."

Il m'indique mon carton a dessins pour que je l'ouvre, j'y trouve deux papiers qui n'y était pas avant, l'autographe j'imagine, et un autre qu'il pointe du doigt. Il dit doucement qu'il y'a ce qu'il faut pour que je puisse le contacter. Je le remercie encore pour Anna sans prêter attention a ce qu'il m'a dit puis je m'en vais. Il y'a encore quelques personnes qui nous observent. Lui vient de se lever et prend quelques photos avec ces inconnus.


End file.
